Destinies Interwined
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Keirsta Grant isn't just a normal Hogwarts seventh year. Her father is the Minister of Magic in America, and her mother works for the Ministry in England. But what else could be different about her?
1. The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: I only own Keirsta and her mother and dad. Other characters belong to the great and marvelous JK Rowling!  
  
Chapter one: The Leaky Cauldron  
  
I stepped out of the car and look around. An old tavern stood in front of my mother and I. A dull wooden sign heralded this place as The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, Keirsta. Let's go in," said Mom. Mom opened the door and went straight over to the counter. An old man looked up and said, "May I help you-Lynn?" Mom smiled. The old man came out from behind the counter. He and Mom hugged.  
  
"Good to see you, Tom? Is Isabelle well?" she asked. Mom and Tom talked. I looked around. I sighed. This was the end of my first week in London and now we were going to some place called Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. We had arrived just in time to get them and then tomorrow I would get on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I, Keirsta Grant, am a witch. I would be a seventh year. Dad had transferred me to Hogwarts after Mom had gotten a job in the British Ministry of Magic that was too good to give up. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mom waving me over.  
  
"Tom, this is my daughter, Keirsta. Keirsta, this is Tom."  
  
"You are a mighty fine looking young lady, Keirsta," said Tom, shaking my hand.  
  
"Thank you," I said, blushing, hating my fair skin.  
  
"Now, I'll show you how to get into Diagon Alley," said Tom, leading us to the back of the tavern and outside into a boxed alley. He pressed a combination of bricks and it opened. I am a witch and not surprised at such things. Mom bid him goodbye and I said, "It was nice meeting you" and we ventured down the alley, amid the other witches and wizards. I pulled out my letter from a pocket in my robes and looked at it.  
  
"It says I need one pewter cauldron, one Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Spells of the World by Carol Berty.." I finished reading the list. I looked up and saw we had stopped in front of the Quidditch supply store and in the window was the most beautiful broom I had ever seen. It was called a Lightening Flash 7000, the newest model. I looked at Mom. She smiled.  
  
"You do need a new broom" was all she said and in we went. I watched in awe as the broom as wrapped. Mom took out the hundred Galleons it cost and gave it to the clerk. She then did a simple spell to shrink it and placed it in her purse. We left and headed up the street. We got my cauldron and Potions ingredients and then headed to Flourish and Blotts. We went inside and Mom told me to look around and she would get my schoolbooks. I wandered around and stopped at a display of Hogwarts: A History 12th edition. I heard voices arguing. I looked around the corner and saw a bushy brown haired girl arguing with a fiery red headed boy while a raven-haired boy watched amused.  
  
"Hermione, you don't need a new copy of Hogwarts: A History. You have the last three editions," said the red head.  
  
"It has a ton more information than the others, Ron!" said the girl. Suddenly, a set of twins appeared next to the boy name Ron.  
  
"Oi, Ron. Mum says for the three of you to come," said one of the twins. The five exited, with the girl looking wistfully at the books. I shrugged and picked up a copy. I took it to Mom as she was checking out.  
  
"Here," I said, handing to her. "Can I get it? It'll help me to know about my school." Mom nodded and we paid. We left the store and I caught a glimance of the three before we left. We went and got back to The Leaky Cauldron and left in the car.  
  
At home, Mom told me to get packed. I spent the rest of the evening packing my trunk. I for some reason could get the raven-haired kid out of my mind. I idly petted my cat, Arwen. I put my new broom in my bag.  
  
"What is it about him?" I asked myself, as I put on my pajamas. I climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I only own Keirsta and her mother and dad. Other characters belong to the great and marvelous JK Rowling!  
  
Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express  
  
I opened my eyes. The sun filtered in through the window and I groaned. Turning over I heard the door open and Mom came in.  
  
"It's time to get up so you can shower and get ready," she said. I get up and take a shower. I put on my underwear and decide on a black skirt and white blouse. I fix my long curly blond hair into a barrette. I slip on my socks and a pair of black ankle boots. I put on a little sparkly blue eye shadow and wine lip color. I shove the last things into my trunk. I grab my robes, bag, and wand and run downstairs. Mom had bacon and eggs on the table. I ate, savoring the tastes. Mom checked the clock and saw it said 10:30. We would apparate there. I was so glad the American age to apparate was 17 and I had just got it when we moved. Mom summoned my trunk and such and we apparated. '  
  
At King's Cross Station, I looked around. We grabbed a trolley and hurried to Platforms 9 and 10. A blond boy with a man pushing his trolley was there. He looked around and calmly walked through the brick wall between the two platforms. Mom handed me my ticket and kissed me. She swept me into a hug.  
  
"Owl often, you hear," she said. I nodded.  
  
"Be careful, Keirsta. You are not like the other students in the school. Please see the Headmaster when you get there." I smiled with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mom," I said and waved bye as I looked around and then walked through the barrier. I checked in and dropped my trunk off and Arwen. I climbed onto the train and made it to a compartment. I set my robes and bag down and held my wand in my hand as I rummaged through my bag for my book. I pulled out The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. I leaned back and was engrossed in my book, but I am not ordinary so I heard the footsteps and the door open as they did even, because my senses are slightly heightened, unless I am angry.  
  
I am special. I am a sorceress. No one is to know. A sorceress or sorcerer is a witch or wizard who can do major magic and with out their wands. There are very few and none as young as me.  
  
I don't look up when the door opens. None of the people can see my face. They stop for a split second and I speak before them.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there? Come in," I said behind my book. Over the top of my book I can see their reactions. It was the three I saw in the bookstore. I smile and put the book down. I wracked my brain for the two's names. I would freak them out.  
  
"Hello, Hermione and Ron," I said. They looked shocked.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Hermione. I smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Have we met?" asked Ron.  
  
"I saw you at Flourish and Blotts. I over heard your conversation. I'm Keirsta Grant." I extend my hand and the raven-haired wizard takes it first.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said. All of a sudden in my head, I see a blaze of white light around me and Harry lying in a heap on the ground in the center. Blackness is all around us. I ripped my hand away and pant. Harry looked at me, shocked. I am different and powerful, but never have I seen something like that.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah. Just a bit of asthma," I lied.  
  
"Your eyes flashed gold," said Hermione. I thought quickly.  
  
"I have contacts," I lied again. "They're a special kind." Hermione gave me an odd look.  
  
"So, are you new?" asked Ron, after they sat.  
  
"Yes, I transferred from Arlington Academy in Connecticut," I said, looking at Harry.  
  
"You're an American?" asked Ron. I nodded.  
  
"Well, half American, half British. My dad is Charlie Grant," I said. Hermione looked amazed.  
  
"Your dad is the American Minister of Magic," she said, as her friends looked at her.  
  
"And my mom is Lynn Grant, the new head of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic here. She is British." I smiled.  
  
"So, do you like England so far?" asked Harry. I loved that accent. His eyes were lovely too.  
  
"Yes, very much," I said, swallowing.  
  
"What year are you?" he asked.  
  
"Seventh." I looked at Harry, still wondering about the vision I had seen. We talked for a while and the witch with the trolley came by and I got some Berty Bott's and Chocolate Frogs. We started to munch and talk. Suddenly the door slid open and the blond boy I had seen cross the barrier before me entered with two large boys next to him. He sneered.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't Perfect Potter and his fan club. Ready to lose the Cup this year, Potter?" he asked. I saw Ron's face go red and Harry's eyes flashed. The boy's eyes swept over the three and landed on me. He did a sweep up and down, taking me in. I glared. I knew I was attractive. I have long legs guys love and I am slender. Being blond and curly seems to make guys assume I am ditzy and easy.  
  
"Well, who is this? I am Draco Malfoy," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. Malfoy.Malfoy! Mom had told me about a Lucius Malfoy. An odious man, she said.  
  
"I am-" I started, but Ron cut me off.  
  
"Not for you to paw, ferret boy!" he said, his fist clenching.  
  
"Shut it, Weasel! Now you were saying?"  
  
"I am Keirsta Grant," I said, with civility.  
  
"Why don't you lose the losers and come with me?" he asked.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Draco, but I am perfectly comfortable here. Thanks," I said. Draco sneered and bent next to me, whispering, "You know you want to come with me and not stay with the poor, the martyr and the Mudblood, such losers."  
  
Mudblood! I felt my magic and temper flare and knew I needed to do something. I stood and slapped him hard across the face. He chuckled with malice in his eyes.  
  
"Well, that's it then. Good day," he said. He stopped in his tracks, when my voice rang out. I knew I needed to leave soon.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. Relay my greetings to your father, will you? Tell him Charles Grant's daughter says hello." I swept past him and down the corridor. I pointed my finger behind me. I heard him laugh and then his yelp when he slipped on the water I left. I heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh. I reached an empty compartment. I sound, sight, and damaged proofed it and I couldn't hold it. Bright red magic flowed out of my fingers. When it was over, I sat and took deep breaths. I heard a voice outside my compartment.  
  
"Keirsta? Where are you?" called Harry. I snapped my fingers and the charms broke over the compartment. He looked into my compartment and smiled. I smiled back. I felt a twinge of something. Did I like him? Well, yes I did but in that way? Already? I could feel the sadness, hurt, happiness, love, and goodness radiating of him. I could usually sense these things about people. There was something else about him too. Something urgent and dangerous. My eyes widened. Was he a sorcerer too? Did he know? I had heard about Harry Potter all my life. I knew his story, just like everyone else.  
  
"Harry, ach hun hefyd?*" I asked in Welsh, the language of sorcerers. Harry looked me.  
  
"Is that an American saying?" he asked, nervously smiling. He either isn't or doesn't know.  
  
Hermione and Ron suddenly rounded the corner. Ron had robes in his hands.  
  
"We'll be soon. We should change," said Hermione. I followed Hermione back to the other compartment. We changed and I gathered my things. The train stopped and we climbed off. I was shocked when a large man called, "All firs'yers this way!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid!" they said. The large man smiled.  
  
"'Ello Harry. Hermione, Ron. And who is this?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
"Keirsta Grant, Mr. Hagrid," I said. Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Hello, Keirsta. Reubus Hagrid, but Hagrid will do," he said. A look came over his face.  
  
"I just remembered. Professor Dumbledore said you are to ride with Harry." I glanced at Harry. He smiled and I followed them.  
  
"I wonder what house you'll be in," said Ron. I looked at him with a puzzled look. House?  
  
"Didn't you have houses at Arlington?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nope." I looked at her.  
  
"Well, there are four houses: Gryffindor, that's our, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, that's Malfoy." I smiled.  
  
"I hope I get Gryffindor," I said. We climbed into the carriage and it lurched. I looked out the window. After a while I began to doze, but woke when the carriage hit a bump.  
  
"What the-" I exclaimed, hitting my head on the door. I looked out the window and I saw it. Hogwarts! It was magnificent.  
  
"Beautiful," I murmured. We stopped and got out. I stuck to Harry, Hermione, and Ron as we climbed the stairs. I saw Malfoy glare at me. A tall, older witch with a severe gray bun stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Keirsta Grant!" she called. I stepped forward. She looked at me. She motioned the other students in. After they were in, she spoke  
  
"Yes, Miss Grant. I am Professor McGonagall. You will be sorted and then after the feast you are to see the Headmaster." I nodded and waited for the first years. We entered and I saw the Great Hall. It was beautiful.  
  
"We will begin the Sorting now. Abel, Helen." The naming went on for a while. Keirsta realized she would be last. After Zane, Lawrence was sorted into Slytherin, a wizard, whom I assumed was Dumbledore, stood at the head table and spoke.  
  
"We have a new student who is a seventh year. Keirsta Grant." Professor McGonagall motioned me up. She sat on the stool. A ragged hat was placed on her head. A voice in her head spoke.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Not of the usual variety are we. Special. I can see great things for you. You are clever, humble, smart, quick-witted, and brave. And," it paused, "from the thoughts you are thinking you want to go into Gryffindor. Well. it's Gryffindor then." It cried out the Gryffindor and that whole house stood and cheered. I got up and went to the table. I sat next to Harry. Dumbledore started the feast. Food appeared on the table. We ate, chatting and joking. After the feast, we were dismissed to our dormitories. As we left, I remember I had to talk to Dumbledore. He had disappeared. I grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Harry, can you-" I got another flash and this time I saw a red-haired woman and black-haired man. An infinite feeling of sadness ripped through me and I dropped his arm. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Harry looked at me. I wiped at my eyes.  
  
"I need you to tell me where Professor Dumbledore's office is and how to get into it," I said.  
  
"Keirsta, are you-" Harry started.  
  
"Please, just tell me where it is, Harry," I snapped, not wanting to explain. He nodded and I followed him. He stopped in front of a large griffin statue.  
  
"I don't know the password," he said, not looking at me. I was remorseful.  
  
"Harry, I-" he just shook his head.  
  
"It's ok." He smiled slightly and left. I sighed. Now, how to get in. I then thought I am a sorceress. I'll just use my magic. I murmured, "Agor ata^^^." The statue turned and rose, revealing a staircase. I climbed it and opened the door. I walked in. Dumbledore sat his desk and looked up when I came in.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss Grant. Sit please." I did.  
  
"Professor, I was to see you when I got here," I said. He smiled, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, Keirsta. Your mother owled us to tell us of your abilities. Now, would you be willing to show me something for me?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Summon Professor McGonagall and Snape for me." I nodded. Summoning wasn't very hard. I just thought of them and lifted my hands and flipped them. McGonagall and Snape appeared in front of us. Both were startled at being pulled through space.  
  
"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" asked Snape. I looked at the hooked nosed greasy professor and at once didn't like him. He sneered at me. I looked back.  
  
"Severus, Minerva. This is Keirsta Grant. She is a new student. She is also a sorceress." Snape and McGonagall looked at him then me. I smiled.  
  
"Really, Albus?" asked McGonagall. He nodded, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Have you told anyone?" asked Snape. I shook my head.  
  
"Aren't you too advanced to be here?" asked Snape. I frowned.  
  
"Professor, I may be able to do much advanced magic with out my wand, but I am also an average 17-year-old student. I am not proficient with potions and transfiguration. I have to learn that too, don't I?" I asked. He looked at me and curtly nodded.  
  
"Did you walk in with Potter, Weasley, and Granger? You didn't let it slip did you?" pressed Snape. I stared at him. He was starting to annoy me. I spoke to him.  
  
"I did not, Professor. My mother taught me better," I said. Dumbledore had a look in his eyes and began to impress on me the importance of secrecy. ****** Later that night, I climbed to the dormitories, the professors' words echoing in my head, "Don't tell anyone." I couldn't tell Hermione or Ron or Harry. I sighed. I climbed in the portrait hole after waking the Fat Lady. I went up to my room and changed. I slipped into bed and sighed. Sometime about Harry grasps me and I don't know what it is. Also, something Dumbledore said kept running through my head. "She may be her."  
  
A/N: The language Keirsta speaks is Welsh. Anything about the language of sorcerers is made up. *Are you one too, my lord? ^^^ Open for me 


	3. Keirsta: one Snape: zero … almost

Disclaimer: None of the characters except Keirsta and her parents are mine. The artistic being that is JK Rowling is the creator of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger and their friends and enemies and families. I did make up the kera though. As far as I know, there is no such thing.  
  
Chapter Three: Keirsta: one; Snape: zero ... almost  
  
I sat up in my canopied bed and looked around. It was 6:30 in the morning. The first morning of classes. I stretched. No one else in my room was up. I quietly climbed out of bed and gathered up my things for a shower. I went into the bathroom and undressed. I got into a stall and showered. The water gushed down on me. I sighed. When I was finished, I dressed in my underwear, an Oxford blouse, a plaid skirt, socks, and my boots. I moussed up my hair and scrunched it. As I added a little eyeliner and eye shadow, Hermione and Lavender ventured into the bathroom to shower. I finished and deposited my night cloths on my bed for the house-elves. I scoped up my robes and wandered down to the common room. A blurry-eyed Ron and Harry sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I plopped down next to them.  
  
  
  
"Hey, fellas!" I said. Ron grunted a welcome. Harry smiled at me. His hair was still wet from his shower. I smiled at him.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up at me, his brown eyes slightly glazed over. I smiled  
  
"She'll be down in a minute," I said. I ventured into a conversation with Harry about Quidditch. Ron soon woke up and joined in. After awhile, Hermione and some of the other occupants of the tower trickled in and we went to breakfast. I enjoyed the food immensely, but all too soon was it over and schedules were handed out. I looked over my schedule and today I had:  
  
  
  
10:00 Herbology (Hufflepuffs)  
  
  
  
12:00 Lunch  
  
  
  
1:00 Transfigurations (Slytherins)  
  
  
  
2:05 Double-Potions (Slytherins)  
  
I heard several groans. Ron was one of them.  
  
  
  
"Double-Potions with Slytherins AGAIN? Every year," he moaned. I smiled and looked at my watch.  
  
"Uhhhh, guys, we have fifteen minutes to get our supplies and get to Greenhouse Two, " I said. We rushed up to the tower. We grabbed our books and bags and hustled it to the greenhouse.  
  
When we reached the greenhouse, I met Professor Sprout. She was of medium built with short brown hair. As soon as we sat, she started the lesson by asking a question. I noticed a covered cage sat in front of her.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what a kera is?" she asked. Hermione waved her hand around, but I put mine up and I was called on.  
  
"A kera, Celtic or Gaelic for pure, is a small human-like creature of the faerie realm and hardly venture into our everyday world. They are usually small and sprite. They have wings like faeries and are predominantly female although there are plenty of males. They hang out among the plants when no one is around. Among one of the traits they carry, they can heal and are one of the more pure species in the world," I said. Sprout smiled.  
  
  
  
"Excellent, Miss Grant. Twenty points to Gryffindor. That was thorough. The only thing she left out was that the kera are very shy and while it is not uncommon for them to take to females of the human species, they love the contact of a sorceress," said Sprout. I paled. 'Shit!' I thought.  
  
"Now, I'm going to uncover the cage and I want you to document what they do." She took the covering off. The kera flew nervously around. Suddenly, a lovely rose-colored one noticed me. I smiled and she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hello, my lady," a tiny but strong voice said to me. I heard it in my head. I concentrated and realized I could answer with ease.  
  
"Hello, small one. What is your name?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Keelty," said the small kera. Another one joined in the conversation. Suddenly my head was overwhelmed by voices. I tried to control it but I was overcome by this new experience and felt myself blacking out. The last voice I heard was Keelty saying she was sorry.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Professor Sprout standing over me. I smiled weakly and sat up. I tried to stand, but Harry put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Miss Grant, are you all right?" the professor asked. I nodded.  
  
  
  
"Its just that I..I didn't eat that much for breakfast and I was weak," I lied quickly. I saw the look Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave each other. They knew I had eaten a lot for breakfast. I stood and Harry helped me sit in my stool. The lesson continued and soon it was time for lunch. We hurried to the Great Hall and sat. The food appeared.  
  
I took a bite of my sandwich and Harry said casually, "Why did you lie to Professor Sprout?" I choked and looked at him. I shrugged.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry? I didn't lie," I lied. I suddenly felt trapped. I stood and excused myself. I had hit the outside air when I was swung around. Harry stared at me. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Look Keirsta. We haven't known each other that long and you are new here and such, but if you need to talk to anyone, I'm sure Hermione would be willing to listen to you, as would I," he added as if it was an afterthought. We stood there, staring at each other. I coughed and it broke the spell. I glanced at my watch.  
  
"We should get to Transfigurations," I said. Harry nodded. We hurried to McGonagall's classroom.  
  
It was all in all, an interesting class. We talked about Animagi. Harry seemed very interested in this. As did Hermione and Ron. I looked curiously at Harry the whole class.  
  
The images I kept having occasionally when I touched him haunted me. I wished I knew what they were. Flashes into the future? Random brain malfunctions of my brain? That last thought made me laugh and earned me a set of raised eyebrows from the professor, a frown from Hermione, a smirk from Ron, and a questioning look from Harry.  
  
Potions was the worst class. I could see why Ron had groaned. We got in there and sat. Snape swept in looking like, I had to admit, what Ron had said, an overgrown greasy bat. I stifled a laugh.  
  
"Now this is your last year here in Potions. Some of you aren't any farther along than you were first year," Snape sneered. I saw Neville Longbottom cringe.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what happens if you mix a cup of Angel's Trumpet with a teaspoon of jimsonweed," asked Snape. I raised my hand. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Mixing the two wouldn't make anything but a mess and a foul drink, because they are the same plant," I answered. Snape looked irritated. He turned to the board and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
I stood, enraged. "What for?" I asked.  
  
"For taking Miss Granger's position as Miss Know-It-All," he sneered and turned back to the board. I saw Hermione purse her lips in anger. I felt my anger course. A jar on Snape's desk fell on the floor and exploded. All the students gasped and muttered to one another. Snape whirled around and glared at me.  
  
"Fifty point for the immature display of anger, Miss Grant," he said, smirking. I looked shocked and thought quickly. I smiled and thought, 'This will put Snape in his place, the git."  
  
"Professor, how could I have done it? I am over here. The jar was over there. I am honored you think me so powerful, but perhaps you should be careful where you place things," I said sweetly, eying him as I gave him a pointed look. He looked as if he had swallowed something sour.  
  
"Very well, Miss Grant. Fifty points back to Gryffindor," he muttered. I smiled and sat. He turned then.  
  
"But ten points from Gryffindor for mouthing off," he said silkily. I scowled and we turned our attentions to the board for notes. During the course of the rest of the class, he took twenty more points for Neville's accident, five for Hermione helping him, and five for my and Harry's potion being correct, almost equaling the fifty he had stupidly taken from my house earlier.  
  
After Potions, I hurried out of the dungeons and to the tower. After muttering the password, I burst in and screamed.  
  
"Arrgggggggg!!!!! Snape is such a git!!!!!!!" I threw a pillow blindly and heard a grunt. Harry stood in the doorway, amused. I looked horrified.  
  
"This yours?" he asked, holding the pillow. I nodded weakly. He grinned evilly and hit me with it. I gasped and then, giggling and grabbing another, started a full-blown pillow fight. By the time we were finished, most of the sixth and seventh years had joined. We finally collapsed from laughing. I tripped on the last throw and landed on Harry. I sat on him for a couple minutes, not caring really where I was. The rest of the room was still in the ending throes of the pillow fight. They were not paying attention to us. We looked at each other. I moistened my lips. I looked into his emerald eyes. We both leaned forwards and then it happened. I fell backwards off the couch as a well-directed pillow hit me.  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's dinner," said Seamus as the common room emptied. Harry, blushing, helped me up and hurriedly left. I stared after him. "What just happened?" I asked aloud.  
  
  
  
A/N: I have no idea who the scheduling at Hogwarts works, so since it's my story, this is how it will be.  
  
  
  
Heehee. Throes! Get it! Pillow fight throes/throws..oh never mind (hehe).  
  
The name of the kera came from babynames.com  
  
The info about the plants came from http://sis.agr.gc.ca/pls/pp/ppack.info?p_psn=184&p_type=all&p_sci=comm&p_x=p x 


	4. Note for Chapter 3

Note to all:  
  
Before anyone can say anything, I forgot that they were in Herbology. So the kera like to hang around plants. Okay?  
  
Thanks!  
  
~The Duchess~ 


	5. Harry and Keirsta, standing in a field K...

Disclaimer: Yet again, fate has not changed and I still do not own these wonderful characters, except Keirsta. Xander, Holly, Paula, Sean, Alexia, and Kris belong to me. The broom name is mine too. The rest are JK Rowling's.  
  
Chapter Four: Harry and Keirsta, standing in a field K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
  
A couple weeks passed after the pillow fight and I couldn't get the incident off my mind. The embarrassed look in Harry's eyes haunted me. I wasn't that bad, was I?  
  
Since the incident, I had tried to talk to Harry about it, but he avoided any private conversation with me. So you can imagine my surprise when one sunny mild October Saturday morning Harry approached me as I was reading a book on the kera. He cleared his throat and I looked up.  
  
"Hey Harry," I said, setting the book next to me on the chair.  
  
"I..well Ron and I and some other people are going to play a game of Quidditch and I was wondering if you-" I interrupted him. I jumped up and smiled.  
  
"Let me change and get my broom and I'll meet you on the pitch in ten minutes," I said. I hurried upstairs to the dorms. I threw open my trunk and tossing the book in, tore through my clothes. I withdrew a dull orange but comfortable Chudley Cannons sweatshirt and jeans. I quickly changed and stuffing my feet into my boots, slipped my robes back on. I pulled my broom out of my trunk and hurried down the stairs, pulling my hair into a ponytail.  
  
I hustled out to the pitch. Harry and Ron were talking together with Hermione standing impatiently in front of the ball box. Seamus, Ginny, Colin, Xander, and Holly stood huddled in a group. Dean, Paula, Sean, Alexia,Dennis, and Kris and were standing around chatting. I rushed over to Harry.  
  
"Hey. Sorry," I said.  
  
"We were just deciding teams. Have you ever played before?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"I was Seeker for a team at Arlington." Harry smiled and called to Ron, "Oi Ron. I found you a Seeker." I smiled.  
  
"So you are on Ron's team with Seamus, Ginny, Colin, Holly, and Xander," said Harry. I leaned into him.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered and walked over to Ron. He looked at me.  
  
"So, Keirsta, you have your own broom?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep!" I held it out for them to see. Ron's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Blimey! Hey, Harry she has a Lightening Flash 7000!" called Ron. Harry and the others were over in a minute. There was a lot of chattering. I smiled and looked at Harry. I sidled over to him.  
  
"You can ride it sometime if you want," I whispered, deciding to plunge headlong in. He looked at me with wide eyes. I winked and turned back to the teams.  
  
"So let's play some Quidditch," I said. Ron agreed and Hermione got the balls ready. She looked irritated. She whispered to me, "They made me."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as I mounted my broom. I turned to Harry.  
  
"Ready to eat defeat, Potter?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever Grant," he returned. The balls were let go and I saw the Snitch fly out of sight. I flew up and looked around for the ball. I saw Ron, playing Keeper, hit the Quaffle away. I ducked as it flew through where my head had been. I turned and glared at Ron. He smiled and shrugged. I scanned the horizon and my gaze landed on Harry. I let my eyes wander on his figure. From the unfastened status of his robes, I could tell he was wearing Muggle garments, a sweatshirt and jeans. I sighed. 'He really did look good, nice and lean and..hey Grant! Mind out of the gutter! Not a good place to think about-' I shook my head and looked elsewhere. 'Think of something else..Filch in a Speedo! Ick!' I shuttered and watched Ginny hit a Bludger away. I sat for a while thinking and looking.  
  
Then I saw it. The flash of golden caught my eye. I had spotted the Snitch. Unfortunately so did Harry. We sped towards the small golden ball. We pressed forwards. I noticed as I extended my hand that Harry's broom faltered. My hand enclosed on the ball. I held it up and called, "Got it!" My team cheered. Harry stopped next to me.  
  
"Nice job!" he said. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, a vision of Harry carrying me hit me and I jerked backwards. I pitched back, flipping over my broom. My hand shot out and grabbed the handle. I was hanging from one arm as my friends looked at me strangely.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry, peering over at me. I smiled weakly. What could I say?  
  
"Ta-da!" was all I said, causing everyone to laugh. Ron was behind me and helped me up. We put the balls away and headed back to the castle. Suddenly, I thought of something, to when I caught the Snitch. His broom had faltered. Harry Potter did not falter in Quidditch. He had let me win. I grabbed his arm. He stopped and the rest of the group continued inside.  
  
"What, Keirsta?" he asked. I placed my hands on my hips.  
  
"Harry Potter, you let me win!" I exclaimed. He looked surprised at me.  
  
"No I didn't," he said, but I could tell with my heightened senses he was lying.  
  
"Yes, you did! You faltered and-" Suddenly he did the last thing I expected. He kissed me. I was surprised, I don't know why, to find he was a great kisser. His lips caressed mine and I found myself kissing him back. Suddenly, he jerked back and started away. 'Oh no you don't,' I thought. I grabbed his wrist and swung him to me.  
  
"You can't get away from me that easily, Harry," I said. I kissed him this time. When we pulled away, he looked at me.  
  
"What does this mean?" he asked. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked. He cracked a smile and started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" I asked, incensed.  
  
"I thought I should be the one asking it," he said, shrugging.  
  
"This is the twentieth century and I am an independent lady," I said, smiling and he laughed again. He took my hand and we walked, hand-in-hand to the castle  
  
A/N: Sorry such a short chappie but I needed to get this out. Also, any names in the Quidditch game that are not familiar are made-up Gryffindors.  
  
Here ye! Here ye! I now have a beta! The fantabulous marfy Becca Black. YAY!!!! 


	6. Arthur and Guinevere at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As I have said before, not mine, except Keirsta. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Studios! And the song to Jim Henson and David Bowie!  
  
Thanks to Becca for her marvelous beta-ing.  
  
Chapter Five: Guinevere and Arthur at Hogwarts  
  
"Wake up, Keirsta!"  
  
I opened my eyes. Lavender was looming over me.  
  
"Come on! You are to miss breakfast, if you don't hurry!" She pulled back the covers and I shivered. I hopped out of bed and dressed quickly, grateful for the warmth that my robes gave. I hurried down the stairs. Standing in the common room, waiting for me was Harry. It had been a couple of weeks since we had "officially" started going out.  
  
I kissed him. "Ready?" I asked. We went down to breakfast. I sat next to Harry. The food appeared and we dug in. Suddenly, there was a clanging and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. This year we have decided to have a masque ball for Halloween. The theme is famous figures/couples, any medium. I tell you this now since Halloween is right around the corner and today is a Hogsmeade day. You can get your costumes while you are out. Thank you," he said and sat. The tables became alive with chatter about who would go with and as whom. I already knew whom I would go with. Breakfast finished quickly after that as we hurried up to get our scarves. We chatted as we waited for Filch to check our names off. I squeezed Harry's hand as we exited the castle. I turned to Harry. He looked at me.  
  
"Well, are we going?" he asked, referring to the ball. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
  
"Yes, unless you have another girlfriend tucked away somewhere," I said. He feigned disappointment.  
  
"Darn, I had hoped Hermione-Owww!" he said, as both Hermione and I playfully smacked his arms.  
  
"Seriously, what should we go as?" I asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was thinking Anthony and Cleopatra, Arthur and Guinevere, Jareth and Sarah or-"  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"King Jareth and Sarah from the Muggle movie, Labyrinth," I said. He gave me this look and I smiled. I took both his hands and walked backwards.  
  
"There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel Open and closed within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyes  
  
There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast in search of new dreams A love that will last within your heart I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
With a sigh, I finished singing and looked at my friends and boyfriend. They were looking at me funny. I laughed and hugged Harry.  
  
"Are you alright, Keirsta?" he asked.  
  
"Never better, Harry dear," I said sweetly. I linked my arm through his. Suddenly I felt like being a child. I ran forward and did a cartwheel then a flip. I smiled and laughed as we entered Hogsmeade a little later. We wandered down the lane. Ron and Harry ducked into Honeyduke's, leaving Hermione and I alone outside. They reappeared with a bag of sweets. Harry handed me a sugar quill. I unwrapped it and took a taste.  
  
"Oooo, very sweet," I said.  
  
"Not as sweet as you," said Harry. I threw my arms around him.  
  
"You are so wonderful," I whispered in his ear. We stood and I laced my fingers through his. We continued up the street. We stopped in front of a large shop. The latticed sign read: Madame Malkin's Robes and Apparel. I smiled and push open the door. Hermione and Ron went and looked around.  
  
I started looking around at the store, Harry following around dutifully. I grazed the racks, nothing particularly grabbing my attention. Suddenly, a flash of gold caught my eye. I riffled through the rack. I seized the cloth and gasped as I pulled the eye-catching garment.  
  
"It's perfect," I thought breathlessly. The gown was exactly what I envisioned Guinevere would wear. It was a deep burgundy with v-cut sleeves lined in gold. There was gold embroidery on the front and it was slightly off the shoulders. Another flash made me look at the rack again. I couldn't believe it! It was a matching male tunic set. I pulled it off. I turned to Harry.  
  
"This is perfect!" Harry eyed the outfit carefully.  
  
"I don't have to wear.tights, do I?" he asked. I smiled.  
  
"Nope," I said, showing him the legging-type pants.  
  
"Well, well! Nice choice of colors. How very.Gryffindor of you," sneered a voice behind me. Harry's eyes darkened.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," he growled. I spun around. The Slytherin was leaning against a beam, smirking.  
  
"What are you going as?" he asked snidely, leering at me.  
  
"Arthur and Guinevere. A famous couple-" I started.  
  
"I know who they are, Grant. I know British wizarding history. I'm surprised you do, considering you're American," smirked Malfoy, eyeing me lazily. I felt Harry move closer to me. I glared at Malfoy.  
  
"What are you going as?" I asked, indicating a wad of garments on his arm.  
  
"Hades and Persephone," he said, indicating a leggy Ravenclaw brunette talking to Padma Patil. Harry opened his mouth to say something but I jumped in.  
  
"Hmmmm, Persephone, huh? Wasn't she the one Hades had to trick into staying and being with him? How appropriate," I said sweetly, a smirk lighting my eyes. Malfoy's eyes condensed into two gray slits.  
  
"You little-" he started, but Madame Malkin bustled up.  
  
"Found anything?" she asked. I nodded and handed her the dress and tunic.  
  
"We'll take these, please," I said. She nodded and Harry and I began to follow her. Harry passed and then I, but Malfoy grabbed my arm and hissed, "Watch out, Grant. You may find out what is like to be Persephone." He let go and swept out. I watched him and shivered. Harry came over to me.  
  
"What's wrong, Keirsta?" he asked. I shook my head. "What did he say?"  
  
"Nothing. Just Malfoy blowing hot air out his arse," I said, trying not to let Harry see my nervousness. What did Malfoy mean?  
  
******  
  
For the next couple of weeks I was wary around Malfoy. He would just sneer and walk away. I began to breath easier. Then came Halloween. I felt my blood run with excitement, as all the people were giddy about. Finally it came to the day of the Masque. I talked to Hermione and Ginny about helping me get ready. They agreed. After dinner, we hurried up to my and Hermione's room and began to get ready. Ginny was going with Seamus. Hermione was going with Ron.  
  
"I'm so excited. Seamus and I are going as Lucy and Ricky Ricardo, you know that Muggle TV show," chattered Ginny, as we got dressed that night. I smiled. I loved that show.  
  
"What are you and Ron going as?" I asked Hermione.  
  
"We're going as Jareth and Sarah," she said. I laughed. She charmed my hair. "We took your advice. Plus I loved the movie as a kid."  
  
Hermione finished and slipped on the jeans and blouse her mother sent her.  
  
"It's perfect, Hermione. It looks just like the one she wears," I said. She smiled. I slipped on my dress. Ginny laced up the back. I slipped on my gold slippers. Placing the crown we had found on my hair, I looked in the mirror. I looked remarkably like what Guinevere looked like in the books. With a light dusting of gold and red eye shadow, a coating of coal eyeliner and black mascara, my eyes were set out on my face. My lips wine-colored and a sprinkling of blush across my cheeks completed the look. I fastened the ruby pendant necklace around my neck. I checked my nails for nicks. I was ready. I followed Ginny and Hermione out and down the stairs. I nearly laughed when I saw Ron. He was completely decked out in tight pants, blouse, and blond wig and make-up. He looked a lot like David Bowie. Seamus had charmed his hair black and skin darker. I gaped when I saw Harry. He looked incredible in the tunic and leggings.  
  
"Keirsta, you look.beautiful," he said, taking my hand. He kissed it gently. I kissed his cheek. This wonderful man was mine.  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty. I must say you look smashing in those leggings," I said, with a mischievous look in my eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows and we followed our friends to the Great Hall. The hall was beautifully decorated. Massive pumpkins lined the room. We danced and had a great time. Harry and I danced a lot. I smiled, as the next song that was played was "Underground" from Labyrinth. I looked at Harry.  
  
"Hermione arranged it," he said as we danced. I felt happy. I gazed around the room, wrapped in Harry's arms. I saw Ginny and Seamus together, Ron and Hermione. I saw Malfoy and his date, whose name I found out was Isabelle and she wasn't very pleasant. Nice to look at, especially in a Greek-style purple dress, but she sucked in the attitude department.  
  
I blinked when I saw Malfoy's eyes fix on me. They bore into mine, making my skin crawl and my blood boil. I jerked back. Harry looked at me.  
  
"Are you all right, love?" asked Harry. My head spun. I could see Malfoy's hands on my face and arms, Harry's eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Keirsta?"  
  
"'i s ddim, cara. Fi m ddirwya*." I said, my mind in such a muddle I didn't realized right away that I answered in Welsh. I looked at Harry and exited the Great Hall. I found my way onto the huge patio balcony through the huge French windows. I took deep breaths and tried to clear my head. A hand touched my arm.  
  
"Harry, I-" I stopped. Hermione stood next to me.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"Harry is looking for you. He said you were acting odd," she said. I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to get some fresh air," I said. I followed her back into Hall. The dance was slowing stopping. Couples trickled out of the hall. I spotted Harry sitting with Ron, his head in his hands.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." I took his hand in mine.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"Outside. I need to clear my head," I said. We made our way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry pulled me aside in the common room.  
  
"Keirsta, I'm your boyfriend. You care for me right?" he asked. I saw a vulnerable glint in his eyes. Did he think I was going to break up with him or something?  
  
"Of course, darling. I care for you very much," I said, placing a hand on his face. He smiled.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what's going on? You are acting very strange at times," he asked. I swallowed.  
  
"I can't, Harry. I promised-" I was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"You two should get to bed," she said, doing her Head Girl duties. I nodded and stood. Harry stood also. We climbed the stairs and at my door, Harry turned to me.  
  
"Keirsta," he started.  
  
"Harry, I'll tell when the time is right," I said. I kissed him and entered my door. After changing and climbing into my bed under my covers, I lay there and thought.  
  
'Tomorrow I'll talk to Dumbledore about telling Harry,' I thought and with that decided I fell into an uneasy sleep filled with a touching Malfoy, an angry Harry, and odd visions floating around my head.  
  
A/N: * It's nothing, love. I'm fine.  
  
What do you guys think? A review would be nice. I'm shameless, am I not?  
  
The song is "As the World Falls Down" from Labyrinth. See disclaimer at top. 


	7. OneTwoThree…HEAVE!

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (except Keirsta)  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, my dear lovely readers. I had somewhat of writer's block. It has since moved on, but ff.net was frustrating me. Chapter 7 coming up soon I hope! Hope you are enjoying so far! Ta-da! Chapter 6  
  
Chapter Six: One-Two-Three..HEAVE!  
  
The next morning I awoke extremely early with a major headache and felt sick. I could still see images flashing through my brain. I felt the contents of my stomach lurch and I threw myself off the bed and towards the bathroom. I heaved over the rim of the toilet, emptying my stomach. I leaned back, panting heavily. I closed my eyes as I felt sweat drip down my face.  
  
"Not again," I moaned, worriedly. I leaned over the bowl again. Usually, I got sick at least once a year. My mom thought it was due to having my powers at my age and the stress. The problem was I had done this in the summer and it was never this bad. A couple of trips to the restroom and a slightly fever, but never this bad.  
  
After a couple more rounds with the toilet, I felt empty enough to crawl back to bed. I crawled back between the covers, suddenly cold. What was going on? I thought as I drifted off. *** I awoke again to the noises of my roommates getting up. I opened my eyes, feeling, if it was possible, sicker. I moaned inwardly. I did not want everyone fussing over me. Maybe I could control my stomach enough not to let them know what was going on. I groaned inwardly as I sat up. I waited as the door shut. I hurried into the bathroom to shower the sweat off me. Although I didn't want to, I pulled my uniform on. I pulled my hair back and put on my robes. This would be a long day. I got to the common room. Putting on what I hoped was a cheery face, I greeted my friends.  
  
"Good morning," I said, my stomach churning slightly at the candy Ron was munching on so early.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry, leaning in to kiss me. I didn't know what was going on with me and I didn't want to get him sick. I leaned away and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey, I haven't brushed my teeth. You don't want to kiss me," I said. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Yes, I do," he said, leaning towards me. I started to get ticked off. Being sick makes me really irritable. But nothing prepared me for what spewed out of my mouth.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want you to! Why don't you listen! I'm going down," I shouted, frowning. I saw Harry back off, shocked. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. I turned quickly and exited the common room. I felt my robes beginning to stick to me. I heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow. We got to the Great Hall and saw that most of our house was already there. I sat next to Harry. Suddenly, breakfast appeared in front of us. I felt my stomach go into hyper speed and I stood suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me!" I clasped a hand over my mouth as I dashed out of the hall. I raced to the nearest girls' room and dry-heaved into the toilet. I felt the sweat pour off me and my stomach turn. My head pounded. I stayed there a while until I realized classes had started. I knew I would not last the day. I pushed myself off the floor and dragged myself up to the hospital wing, feeling like I would collapse at anytime. I knocked on the door. Madame Pomfrey opened the door. She took one look at me and ushered me to a bed. Helping me with my robes, she tucked me under the covers. She disappeared and reappeared with a smoking cup.  
  
"Miss Grant, drink this, " she said. I took a gulp. It wasn't bad, tasting faintly like peaches.  
  
"What is the matter with me?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"I'm not sure, Miss Grant. I'm calling the Headmaster down."  
  
I leaned back. "I feel horrible," I moaned.  
  
"Does Professor McGonagall know you are here?" she asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I'll let her know."  
  
"Could you have her tell Harry Potter where I am?" I asked as she turned to go. She nodded and departed.  
  
"Not feeling well, Grant?" a voice said at the doorway. I turned my head and saw the last person I wanted to see at the door.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" I snarled. I wished he would leave. His voice triggered images from my dream, making my head spin. My stomach lurched and not wanted to throw up in such a public place, especially in front of him, I sprung out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. I emptied the potion out of my stomach.  
  
"My, my. What a color," said Malfoy. I turned and saw him leaning against the doorway. I stood shakily and looked at him.  
  
"Get out of my way, you ferret. Shouldn't you be in class, sucking up to a professor?" I asked. He mockingly bowed and moved out of the way, not answering my question. I brushed past, feeling remarkably better. I reached my bed.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him, closing my eyes. I could still feel him sneering at me.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," he sneered and left. I sighed. Soon, I felt the telltale lurch and I spent a couple minutes in the bathroom. I crawled back to bed. I lay back on the pillow, willing my stomach to settle.  
  
"Miss Grant," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and the Headmaster was standing next to the bed.  
  
"Professor," I mumbled weakly.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey informs me you are ill with nausea and weakness and headaches." I nodded.  
  
"I feel better though. It's weird. I don't feel as sick. I just have a headache now," I said. Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"We're not exactly sure what is wrong. Madame Pomfrey will keep you overnight and we'll see what happens," he said. I nodded again and he turned to leave.  
  
"Professor," I started and he looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be a huge problem to tell Harry about my abilities? It is affecting our relationship. You surely know we're going out?" I said. "He suspects something. I can tell."  
  
Dumbledore sat and looked thoughtful. Finally, he said, "I suppose we can trust young Mr. Potter with his girlfriend's secret. But he must not tell Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger." I nodded. He turned and exited and I was left with my thoughts.  
  
***  
  
The day passed slowly. Professor McGonagall brought up my homework and told me what I had missed. I thanked her.  
  
All I could think about were the things I spouted to Harry this morning. I was so horrible to him. I don't even know why.  
  
I saw a few of my classmates from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff come through during the day. Not once did I see whom I wanted to see. Harry did not come up and see me all day.  
  
Dinnertime rolled around. Madame Pomfrey gave me a broth, even though I hadn't thrown up since before the Headmaster had arrived. I sipped at the broth, feeling tears in my eyes. I set the bowl aside.  
  
'I know I was horrible to him, but doesn't he care?' I thought. I lay down and curled on my side and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Madame Pomfrey checked me again and discharged me in time to shower and change for class. I walked slowly to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hogwarts: A History," I muttered to the Fat Lady. She swung open. I walked into the common room.  
  
I hurried and showered and changed. I grabbed my books and hurried to Herbology. I slid into the greenhouse and saw two seats; one by Harry and the other by Neville. I sat next to Neville. Harry had an ashamed and shocked look on his face. Professor Sprout talked most of the time and then it was off to lunch.  
  
I sat and ate quickly. I got into a discussion with Seamus about Irish food as opposed to American foods. We headed to Tranfiguration. I slid into my seat next to Harry.  
  
"Keirsta," he started.  
  
"Please, Harry. I'm trying to hear," I said, taking notes. He sighed. We finished the class and hurried to Potions. Snape was a git as usual. He took a total of twenty points off the Gryffindors while we completed a Wish Draught.  
  
"You are dismissed," he said with disgust. I quickly gathered my things and left. I did not know what to say to Harry, so I was not going to encounter him. I took a walk around the grounds. I had a cup of tea with Hagrid. Then, I headed up to our common room. After muttering the password, I entered. I was ready to face Harry.  
  
Looking around the room, I spotted Harry playing a game of Chess with Ron, Hermione reading my copy of Hogwarts: A History that I had leant her. My anger flared as I stalked over to him.  
  
"I'm so relieve to know how you feel, Harry Potter! I mean so much to you!" I said to him. "I am sorry for what I said, you great stupid prat!" I swung away and started up the stairs. Harry caught my arm.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said.  
  
"I was in the damn infirmary all day yesterday and you never came and saw me!" I felt tears in my eyes. Harry looked at me.  
  
"I didn't know, Keirsta," he said. I looked at him.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey was supposed to tell you. She said she told you!" I hissed. Harry looked abashed.  
  
"I thought so," I said, softly, my eyes filling. I turned away and hurried up to my room. I stopped as I heard Hermione admonish Harry, "You should have told her. She would have understood. Or you should have told Sirius that she needed you for like five minutes! Or taken him to meet her."  
  
"Yes, Hermione," said Harry, sarcastically. 'Keirsta, darling, this shaggy black Grim-like dog is my convict fugitive Animagus godfather, Sirius Black. He is not the killer and traitor everyone thinks he is. All this before she screams and alerts Pomfrey! That would gone over so well, Hermione."  
  
'Sirius? Sirius Black! Black is Harry's godfather!' I thought wildly, wiping tears from my eyes. I suddenly smiled wickedly. I would let the butthead suffer a little. I climbed up to my room. ****  
  
I took a nap. Being sick wears you out. I got up and went down to dinner. Still ignoring Harry, I sat with Neville and talked. We had shepard's pie. I relished the taste, because yesterday had been an anti-food day. We all went up to the common room. I quickly scratched a note to my mom about my sickness and one to my dad catching him up. I hurried up to the Owlery before curfew. Then, once back in the common room, I quietly observed Hermione and Ron comforting Harry. I heard everything. Could I help it that my hearing is hypersensitive?  
  
"She would forgive you if you explain," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, mate. 'Mione's right," was Ron's advice. I saw Harry's face. It was worn and were those tears I see? Oh, hell! I got up and went over to them.  
  
"Harry, I have a question for you," I said. He looked up at me. I leaned over to let only my boyfriend and friends hear.  
  
"How is your pet?" I asked. He looked at me then Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hedwig?" he asked, his face screwed up in the cutest way.  
  
"No. Do you mean to tell me you seriously don't know what I am talking about?" I asked, with a cocky grin on my face. He shook his head.  
  
"Never mind," I said, and turning to go I said quietly, but flippantly, "Harry, darling, tell Sirius I said hi." I quickly snuck a look at them. Harry's eyes were bugging out. Ron's mouth was flapping open and Hermione had a hand over hers. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.  
  
"What did you say?" he said.  
  
"I love to meet your godfather," I said.  
  
"What? How?" he sputtered.  
  
"I overheard you earlier. Honestly Harry! I am your bloody girlfriend for Merlin's sake," I said. He looked ashamed.  
  
"You're not shocked or afraid?" he asked  
  
"No. I admit I was shocked at first, but I realized if you and Dumbledore trust him, there is no reason for me not to," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. I kissed him.  
  
"And I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I get very irritable when I'm sick. Is Sirius still here?" I asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I meet him?" I asked, softly. He nodded. I knew this was the time. I took his hand. "I need to talk to you privately. Sorry." I looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
I led him out upstairs and into my room.  
  
"Keirsta, I'm not supposed to be here," he said.  
  
"I know. I have something to tell you. I'm-" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Bugger!" I mumbled.  
  
"Harry? Dumbledore needs to speak with you," said Ron from the other side.  
  
"Alright," called Harry. He looked at me. "You were saying?" I had lost my nerve. We stood.  
  
"It wasn't really important. I'll tell you later. We'll see Dumbledore and I'll meet your godfather, whom I have heard is a gorgeous hunk." I laughed at Harry's face.  
  
"Of course," I said, snuggling to him. "He's an old man. He can't possibly be hunkier than the one I have." I kissed him. Harry took my hand and we left the tower. 


	8. Note to readers

Hey to my readers!  
  
I just thought I'd drop a note. Chapter 7 is coming, just..slowly. I am having trouble with the plot, but never fear, it'll be up soon. I also had Spring Break and a load of crap to finish so..  
  
~The Duchess 


	9. The Truth Is Uncloaked

Chapter Seven: The Truth Is Uncloaked.  
  
I took a deep breath as Harry and I reached the griffin.  
  
"Chocolate frogs," said Harry. We climbed the stairs and Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter," came the Headmaster's voice. The door swung open. Inside stood Dumbledore with two other men. I recognized the black haired one as Sirius Black. I did not know the other one.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said and stopped when he saw me. I smiled. He looked panicked.  
  
"Albus," he said.  
  
"Sirius, it's alright. She's my girlfriend. Keirsta, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," said Harry.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Black. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. He took it. "I promise your secret's safe with me." He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Albus, how much do you know of this girl?" he asked, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Sirius, she'll keep your secret. Won't you?" said Harry. I nodded.  
  
"Sirius, come here," said Dumbledore, pulling Sirius off to the side. I watched them anxiously. They returned, Sirius visibly relaxed.  
  
"Don't worry, my old friend. Keirsta is trust-worthy. Keirsta, this is Remus Lupin," said Dumbledore, motioning to the other man. He extended his hand. I took it and smiled. I pulled away and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Well, now. Let's get down to business. Harry, we have some news regarding Voldemort and his movement," said Dumbledore. He adjusted his spectacles. "There was an attack on Privet Drive last night, Harry."  
  
I looked at Harry. 'What's on Privet Drive?' I wondered.  
  
"Are they all right?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Your uncle, aunt, and cousin are all right. Very shook up and angry, but all right," said Lupin. Sirius growled.  
  
"Good. I'm glad they're shook up," said Sirius. I looked around bewildered. I felt so out of the loop.  
  
"Several more wards were constructed on the street. They should be safe. A lot of cursing from your uncle though," clucked Dumbledore. Harry smiled.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked loudly.  
  
"The house I stayed in during the summer was attacked last night," answered Harry. I nodded.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry." I saw laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm glad they're not hurt, but can't say I'm sorry they are shook up," said Harry. "You see my aunt, uncle, and cousin aren't the nicest people and didn't treat me very well."  
  
I felt my mouth drop open. "They did what! Well, I'll go do more than shake them up!" How dare someone treat my Harry in such a way. Harry looked at Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore and the four men started laughing. I looked at them.  
  
"What?" I asked. Harry slid an arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Nothing, Keirsta, nothing," he said. He turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron said you wanted to see me?" he questioned. The Headmaster nodded. He looked at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Can you take Miss Grant out into the next room for a minute?" he asked them. Sirius nodded and I looked at Harry.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute." I nodded and followed Sirius, Remus insisting he lag along behind. As we walked down the stairs to a room at the bottom of the stairs, I began to notice things about Remus. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked tense. Suddenly, I got a vision, one that I recognized, one I have had in the past. I sensed a struggle in him, part human, part..animal? I rifled through my memories of schooling. Suddenly, out of the blue it hit me. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. I remembered hearing about it several years ago. We reached the room. Sirius and Remus occupied the couch and I sat in an armchair.  
  
"I am sorry I made you panic, Mr.Black." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Sirius please. It's all right. It's just..I have to be careful." I nodded. I turned to Remus.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, how are you feeling? This must be an awful time of month," I said. He looked up.  
  
"It's Remus," he said then his eyes widened, "what did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I know of your..condition," I said. He looked at Sirius.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." He nodded.  
  
"Ummm, Sirius. I was wondering, What did Professor Dumbledore tell you that changed your mind?" I asked.  
  
"He told me about your abilities," he said. I nodded. Suddenly, the door opened and Harry appeared. He smiled and held out his hand. He looked at his godfather and friend.  
  
"Good night, Sirius, Remus," he said. I nodded at them.  
  
"Yes, goodnight." They smiled and returned the words. We exited the tower and Harry led me back to the Tower. We reached the common room and I turned to him.  
  
"I've got something to tell you. Is there somewhere we can go to talk privately? I'd rather not talk in the common room," I said. He nodded.  
  
"Stay here," he said and disappeared into the common room. I looked around, watching nervously for Filch and Mrs. Norris. Harry reappeared a couple a minutes later, something silver and shiny hanging on his arm.  
  
"What is that?" I asked. He handed it to me. I felt the cool silky cloth flow through my fingers. Suddenly I realized I didn't have any fingers!  
  
"Harry, is this what I think it is?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"It was my dad's," he said, taking it from me. He flung it over his shoulders.  
  
"Harry, we aren't both going to fit," I said. He winked and pulled me close.  
  
"If we stand close we will," he whispered, his hot breath on my neck, making me shiver. He covered me and he took us through the castle. We headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Once there, he removed the cloak. We sat on the grass.  
  
"So, what were you going to tell me?" he asked. I swallowed. What did I say? This was a turning point. He could either take it in stride or break up with me. I gazed up into the nearly full moon.  
  
"Nice night. I hope Mr. Lupin is feeling well," I said. Harry looked at me shocked. How do I manage to always shock him?  
  
"How do you." he began, but I placed a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Let me talk. You will understand." I took a deep breath. "I am not usual, Harry. I'm not like other witches."  
  
"No you aren't," he said, smiling.  
  
"Harry, I was born at St. Fangus', an American magical hospital on June 21. I was born prematurely. My dad and mom were so happy to have me, because for so long they were told they would not be able to have biological children. They loved me. But the day after my fifth birthday, my mom left me in the living room alone for like a minute. I decided 'wow I would trick Mommy. Where can I hide?' I sat there, thinking of hiding. And suddenly I was invisible. My mom came back in and looked around for me. I heard her race through the house for twenty minutes looking for me. She was frantic. It wasn't until I heard her Flooing my dad at the Ministry that I wanted to unhide. I call for her and she ran into the living room, still not seeing me. I appeared and she fainted. We later discovered something that would change my life forever." I took another deep breath. "I am a sorceress, Harry." He stared at me.  
  
"A what?" he stammered.  
  
"A sorceress. I can do wandless magic," I said, seeing him open his mouth to say something. "Please let me finish before you say anything."  
  
"My mom and dad took me to the most intelligent experts of the wizarding world. We even came here and talked to Dumbledore. He told me when I met with him early this year, he remembered me. All of the experts except Dumbledore implored my parents to set me up with a private tutor to train my powers. My dad was all for it. My mom however wanted me to live a normal life and attend Salem Academy. They fought over it and through the years it took its toll on their relationship. I began to recognize it when I was eleven and I received a letter from the Academy. My mom and dad had a huge row over it and Dad moved out. Mom and I stayed in the house until Mom got the job at the British Ministry and we moved here. My mom is British and she moved to America to marry my father. I lived in Boston for most of my life until this past summer." I completed my story and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry stood and looked at me. He was silent.  
  
"Please, say something, Harry," I said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me or Hermione or Ron?" he asked. I looked at him.  
  
"I wasn't to tell anyone. It's dangerous for me at this point in my life, Harry." He looked away.  
  
"You've lied to me," he said, quietly, but I could hear the anger in his voice.  
  
"I know, Harry."  
  
"Didn't you trust me? Just how powerful are you? What can you do?"  
  
"I can make myself invisible. I can do spells without thinking about it. Oh I sense too. I sensed the animal in Lupin and that he seemed anxious and tired. You are angry with me for my deception. You are scared and sad because of the uprising of the Dark Lord. You miss your parents. I can also sense you too possess something. Something strong. I can't take back the lies I told, although I am sorry. I can give you something though," I said, getting an idea. I balled my hand into a fist and concentrated. I opened it and a blue ball of fire sat there.  
  
"Look into it and tell me what you see," I whispered. Harry looked into the ball.  
  
"It's my mum and dad," said Harry, all the color draining from his face. "There is Remus, Sirius and Peter."  
  
"That is their wedding, Harry," I whispered, letting him gaze into the ball. I had to let go then. The ball disappeared. I took Harry's hand. I had a flash. He and I stood together in white.  
  
"Harry-" I started, moving close to him, my hand moving to his arm.  
  
"No," he whispered. I nodded and dropped my hand. He looked at me. I turned away and looked at the Quidditch stands. I waved my hand and a misty haze floated in the air. A scene played out in front of us. Several witches and wizards flashed on the hazy screen  
  
"Harry, I am of a rare and ancient magic. Only a few ever lived have had this magic. Some have been good and some evil. Every witch or wizard has some in them, some more than others. Most who have more hold one of the traits. Voldemort has a little in him. He has the power of summoning objects without a wand." Harry paled at this news. "You, I discern, have quick reflexes." Harry looked away from me. I perceived he was scared for me, of me! I looked quickly into his face.  
  
"Harry, you do not need to fear me. I am like you. Please, don't fear me!" I said, kneeling in front of him. "You are so precious to me, Harry. Please, I don't want to lose you." He looked at me.  
  
"You lied to me and you think because you tell me the truth now, everything will be bloody fantastic. Well, it's not!" he said. I looked at him.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry I lied. But I was told by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape not to tell anyone and at that time we weren't going out. Isn't there anything I can do to make up for it?" I asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Is this it? Are we breaking up?" I whispered, anxiety creeping into my heart. He looked at me.  
  
"Is that what you want?" I asked again.  
  
"No...yes..I don't know! Keirsta, you lied to me. Now you've sprung something huge on me and expect me to take it in and forget!" shouted Harry, jumping up.  
  
"Harry, please, you don't understand. I wanted to tell you. I really did." I felt things spinning out of control. He swept the cape around him and started off. He stopped and turned to me.  
  
"I need time to think" was all he said as he disappeared into the darkness. I sat there, numbness seeping into me, both physical and emotional. I made myself invisible and made my way back to my room. I changed and climbed into bed.  
  
The next morning, I woke and showered and dressed quickly. I needed to talk to Harry. He was the best thing that had happened to me and I would be damned before I would let him get away this way. I hurried into the common room. I felt my heart sink. I had hoped Harry would have cooled down and want to walk with me. He, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. I glumly walked down to the Great Hall. There were the Trio, eating and talking. I sat next to Neville as I had when I was angry with Harry. I pushed the food around my plate. I looked at Harry. He was talking to Hermione and Ron, smiling. I frowned. How could he be so bloody cheerful when I was miserable? I thought. I checked my watch and found it to be forty minutes until Herbology. I stood, knowing all I would do is stare at Harry, and exited the Great Hall. I hurried to get my stuff and then to Greenhouse Two. I walked in and sat in my seat. Professor Sprout bustled in and saw me.  
  
"Well, Miss Grant. Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Professor," I said. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I may be in luck. The Headmaster told me of your special circumstances, which explains the incident at the beginning of the year with the kera. I was rather hoping you would talk to them. Madame Pomfrey is in need some of their dust and I had hoped I wouldn't have to steal it from them," said Sprout, looking at me. I smiled.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I'd be willing to help," I answered. Sprout smiled and retrieved the cage of kera. She retreated to another room. The little faery- like creatures fluttered around excitedly when they saw me. Keelty fluttered to the edge.  
  
"Good day, my lady," she sighed.  
  
"Hello. Are you well, Keelty?" I asked, deciding formality was a good way to go.  
  
"Yes, very. May we assist you?" she asked, motioning to a green male. "This is Liam. He will help you if he can."  
  
"Hello, Liam. I was wondering. The healer of the school needs a bit of your magic dust. Would it be possible to get some?" I asked. Liam thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, lady. I will get some for you. May I ask a favor of you?" he asked. I smiled.  
  
"Of course," I answered.  
  
"Would you be able to talk to this professor and have her release us?" he asked. Keelty approached and added, "We would be willing to be presented for future classes and donate some of our dust, the Fates know we have enough. It's just we are trapped and we have families. I myself have a husband and two babies at home." I nodded.  
  
"I will see what I can do," I said. I approached Professor Sprout at a table in the other room of the greenhouse.  
  
"Professor? I have something to ask of you.." I presented the situation to her.  
  
"Wonderful," she smiled. She handed me a tiny key. "Please release them." I hurried back into the other room. Liam and Keelty looked at me. The other kera were sitting on the cage floor.  
  
"I was given permission to release you," I said, fitting the key into the lock. I turned the key and opened the door. The kera flew out. They fluttered around me, some settling in my hair. Others perched on my shoulders. Keelty and Liam sat on my hand.  
  
"Thank you, wonderous lady. You are indeed one of the white sorceresses," said Keelty. Suddenly, there was commotion and the doors flew open and my classmates burst in. Keelty signaled to the other kera it was time to leave.  
  
"I will be in touch. We will get the dust to your healer, also," said Keelty as she hovered.  
  
"Ddiolch,*" I said and she flew away. I smiled and looked around. My classmates were in a tizzy and not paying attention. All that is except Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They had shocked looks on their faces as I talked to Keelty. Professor Sprout took that moment to start class.  
  
****  
  
Transfiguration went by fast and Potions came up. Snape sneered at us.  
  
"We will be making a Shrinking Potion. I will be changing partners. Weasley and Goyle. Granger and Parkinson. Potter and Crabbe. Thomas and Bulstode. Finigian and Zambini. Longbottom and Sliverson. Grant and Malfoy." He completed the rest of the class. We sat there.  
  
"Well, go!" he sneered. We grumbled and gathered our things. I moved next to Malfoy. He sneered at me.  
  
"So, Grant. I heard you and Potter had a fight. Lover's spat?" he said, cutting up our rat spleen.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," I muttered, adding a dash of leech juice. We completed the potion in silence. Snape swept over. He peered into the cauldron. He sniffed and walked away.  
  
"You are dismissed, but I want one roll of parchment on the effects of the Which witch? potion on Monday," he said. I gathered my things and headed out of the classroom. I shuffled up to the tower and to my room. I deposited my things on my bed and glanced out the window. The Quidditch field looked so inviting. That reminded me that I would have to go to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game tomorrow. I quickly changed into a sweatshirt and jeans and grabbing my broom, I headed to the Quidditch field. I got there and mounted my broom. I zoomed around, my hair flying around me. I loved the feeling of flying. I enjoyed it so much that I lost track of time and when I landed I realized I had missed dinner. I raced back up to the school and to the tower.  
  
"Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my," I said to the portrait. I entered and glanced around. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Harry was curled up on the couch with Ginny Weasley and they looked mighty cozy. Harry was helping her with her homework, but they were sitting very close. I narrowed my eyes. Was that why he is angry with me? Was I too powerful for his sensitive male ego? I flicked my wrist and the cushion Harry was sitting on flipped up and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" squealed Ginny. Harry looked up and saw me. I smiled triumphantly and mounted the stairs. I was halfway up when a hand grabbed my arm. I whipped around and saw Harry.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he growled. I looked at him.  
  
"Getting mighty cozy with Ginny, hmmmm? We aren't broken up yet, Harry Potter. I know why you are avoiding me. Is your poor ickle ego bruised?" I asked. "Keirsta, I am not cozying up to Ginny. I am still trying to figure out this whole thing. I need to think," he said. I nodded and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Fine. Take your time! All I know is that I care for you and if you wanted me to, I would never use my wandless magic again. That is how important you are to me. How important am I to you? Think about that," I said. I turned and left Harry on the stairs.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, I got up early and dressed. I spent extra time on my make- up and hair. I was ticked at Harry for letting his ego get in the way of our relationship. I choose a pair of flared jeans and an emerald green angora sweater to wear under my robes. I hustled down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was Saturday and a Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry was pushing food around his plate. I sat down the table from him. I saw people looking at us. Voices muttered around me, "Did I miss something? Did they break up?" and other things.  
  
After breakfast, I went out to the stadium with Hermione, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigin, Lavender Brown, Neville, and Parvati Patil. I scooted in by Seamus. The match began. I watched Harry hover, his eyes darting around looking for the Snitch.  
  
Ron, the team's keeper, hit a Bludger away and it looked like was heading towards Harry. It was knocked away at the last minute by chaser Margot Franklin. I shivered. Seamus looked at me.  
  
"Do you want my robe?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"You'll be cold then," I said.  
  
"No, I won't. I don't get cold easily." He took off his robe and put it on me. I felt much better.  
  
The game went on. Somewhere around five o'clock, Harry finally spotted the Snitch as did the Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy. They raced for it. Harry got it by a hair-breath. We stood and cheered and hollered. Suddenly, Harry's broom dropped. With him on it.  
*ddiolch-thanks  
  
A/N: Shrinking Potion and ingredients is from The Harry Potter Lexicon. Sliverson is my character, a random Slytherin. Margot Franklin is a made up Gryffindor.  
  
REVIEW! I BEG YOU!!!!! 


	10. Fights and Food

DISCLAIMER: Again, as always I don't own anything, but Keirsta and the plot.  
  
Chapter Eight: Fights and Food  
  
Harry sped towards the ground. I thought quickly. Under my breath, I muttered, "Chyfriniwr Awelon Anadl 'n fywydol Cafna 'i i fyny Rhagoch ddeisyf 'm chyfrysedd Chyflea 'i i lawr Ad na amhara d ato."*  
  
Harry's broom stopped. I let out a sigh. I suddenly saw something that made my blood boil. Malfoy was sliding his wand back into his robe.  
  
"I'll take care of you, Malfoy," I thought. The crowd began to cheer. I looked around for the source and saw the Snitch fluttering in Harry's fist. The crowd began to disperse as the Gryffindor house had its victory.  
  
"Keirsta, are you coming?" asked Seamus. I nodded. We headed down. As we headed back to the castle, I spotted Malfoy. I stalked over to him.  
  
"Malfoy, you little creep. I need to talk to you!" I said. Malfoy turned a lazy smirk to me.  
  
"Yes, Grant?" he drawled.  
  
"You jinxed Harry's broom, you stupid arse! How dare you do that?" I shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about? I did no such thing," said Malfoy, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"I saw you! If you ever do anything to Harry again, I'll make sure you never walk properly again!" I said. "If you catch my meaning." Malfoy's face blackened. He shoved me back. I fell backwards onto my rear. He squatted next to me. He took my chin in his fingers.  
  
"Don't threaten me, Grant! Potter had his lot coming. You don't know who you're messing with," he said, his voice deadly quiet. My eyes widened as I saw the malice in the depths of his eyes. He roughly let go and stalked towards the castle. Seamus came up.  
  
"Keirsta, are you all right?" he asked, helping me up. I don't know why, but Malfoy's words hit me hard and tears came to my eyes. Seamus put his arms around me and I cried. The feel of being in a guy's arms after Harry had pushed me away made me cry harder. Seamus's Irish brogue broke through to me.  
  
"What's wrong, Keirsta? It's more than that git Malfoy," he asked. He cupped my cheek, wiping my tears, and I winced. He had touched the bruise. I wasn't very careful walking back to the common room and while I was paranoid about avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris even though I was invisible, I had run into the wall.  
  
"What's this?" asked Seamus, noticing the bruise. "How did you get this?"  
  
"Last night, Harry and I were arguing and then he-"  
  
"He hit you?!" said Seamus. I looked at him in horror and I opened my mouth to respond when I heard, "What is this?"  
  
I turned my head and saw Harry looking at us, his raven hair sticking to his head, wet from his shower.  
  
"Harry," I said. His eyes narrowed, looking between Seamus and me who still had his arms around me. I realized what it must look like. I stepped away from Seamus.  
  
"What are you doing with your arms around Keirsta, Seamus?" asked Harry, stepping towards us.  
  
"Comforting her. She was accosted by Malfoy," Seamus said, his voice edged in ice. Harry turned to me, but Seamus continued, "Then, I discovered why Keirsta is unhappy today. Potter, you bastard."  
  
Harry looked at Seamus, shock and anger pooling in his eyes.  
  
"You bloody bastard. How dare you hit her!" said Seamus, fury on his face. Then something happened that occurred so fast I couldn't stop it. Seamus ran his fist into Harry's face. Harry's reflexes were not slow. He was stunned only for a minute, before launching himself at Seamus. I watched in horror as my boyfriend and friend hit each other. I tugged at Harry or Seamus every time I got a chance.  
  
"Stop! Harry! Seamus! He didn't hit me!" I screamed.  
  
"Don't defend the git, Keirsta!" came Seamus' voice from the fray. I saw an opening and thinking I would try and stop it, I stepped in front of them. Well, they didn't see me and I felt one fist hit my face and the other my stomach. I felt the breath leave me and I stumbled back. My arm flew out to stop me and in the midst of my pain, I felt my wrist snap. My rear hit the ground. I lay back, my wrist throbbing. Suddenly, Harry's horrified face and Seamus' ashamed face appeared above me. I lay there, trying to catch my breath. I felt tears come to my eyes and I struggle to stand. Harry moved to help me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.  
  
"Oh gods, Keirsta. I'm sorry," said Seamus, walking with us up towards the castle. I didn't say anything, concentrating on not crying from the pain. My wrist was throbbing and I felt my legs go jelly. I sank to my knees, determined not to be sick.  
  
"Keirsta?" asked Harry. I looked up at him. His eyes held fear and love. He scooped me up in his arms and my tears leaked down my cheeks. He hurried us through the halls towards the hospital wing, Seamus trailing. As we passed a door, we were stopped by a familiar silky voice.  
  
"Well, well. Mr. Potter. What are you doing out of your common room and without Granger and Weasley?" asked Snape. Harry turned and Snape's eyes widened slightly when he saw me.  
  
"I'm taking Keirsta to the hospital wing," said Harry.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Snape.  
  
"She fell." Snape looked at Harry suspiciously, but he could tell I was in a great deal of pain and led us to the hospital. Maybe Snape wasn't as much of a git as I thought.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Snape called as he pushed the door open. The nurse hurried out and clucked her tongue when she saw me.  
  
"Put her on the bed there." Harry placed me gently on the bed and Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains around us. She took out her wand and healed the break in my wrist.  
  
"It may be sore for a few days," she said. I nodded. She healed the bruise on my face. She didn't do anything for the soreness in my gut, because I didn't tell her about that. I didn't want to get Seamus and Harry in trouble for fighting or for hitting me, even though they hadn't done it on purpose. The nurse disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a glass of water.  
  
"Sit here for a bit, so the swelling can go down and then back to your common room." I nodded and Madam Pomfrey set the glass down and returned to her office. I lay back, trying to process all that had happened. Suddenly, I heard loud voices.  
  
"Finnigan, I would not hit my own girlfriend!"  
  
"Well, Potter, explain the bruise on her head!"  
  
"You tell me! You had your arms all over her!"  
  
"Don't try to blame-"  
  
"Seamus! Harry! Come here!" I called, anxious to clear this up. The two angry guys appeared. Harry sat on the side of my bed.  
  
"Keirsta, are you all right?" he asked. I looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I am fine," I said, ignoring my gut. I saw Seamus glare at Harry.  
  
"We need to talk," I said.  
  
"Yes?" Seamus, still glaring at Harry.  
  
"We need to clear this up. Seamus, Harry did not hit me. Last night, we had an argument and I was distracted. I ran into a wall."  
  
"I told you," said Harry. Seamus cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I did. Ask the Fat Lady in the portrait. She was still smiling at me about it this morning. I'm surprised that all of the portraits aren't talking of it." I turned to Harry. "And Harry, your broom. Malfoy jinxed it. I confronted the arse and he shoved me. It upset me and Seamus was just helping."  
  
"See! I told you!" said Seamus. I looked at them.  
  
"Please. Don't be angry at each other on my account," I said. The guys looked at each other and then shook hands. There was a knock on the door and Parvati Patil opened the door.  
  
"Seamus? Professor McGonagall wants to see you," said the dark skinned girl. Seamus nodded. Parvati smiled and waved at me. I returned the gesture.  
  
"I'll see you later, Keirsta. Bye Harry." He exited with Parvati. I looked at Harry and he at me. The seconds ticked by, but it seemed like hours. His eyes swept over me, finally landing on my lips.  
  
"Are you done thinking, Harry?" I whispered. He nodded. I leaned over to him and we kissed. I wound my fingers in his messy locks. Harry started to chuckle.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You ran into a wall?" he asked. I blushed.  
  
"Yes." He stopped laughing and looked at me.  
  
"Keirsta, it hurt that you didn't tell me about your abilities, but I care for you. Please no more secrets," he said. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"No more," I murmured.  
  
*******  
  
Several weeks passed and it was windy cold November. I was depressed. Today was Thanksgiving. I always loved the holiday. It was very important in our family. I loved turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes.. I almost drooled as I thought of it. Sadly, I realized that this was England. There would be no Thanksgiving. No seeing my father, no food, no seeing my mother, no other family. I sighed. I was glad it was Saturday. I wondered down the stairs from the dormitories and saw Harry talking with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Keirsta, come here," called Harry. I walked over to the couch where Hermione sat.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, seeing the frown on Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh, Hermione is just upset that she can't find anything in the library she hasn't already read," said Ron. Hermione lightly smacked him  
  
"I am not. I just can't find my notes for Potions."  
  
"Oh Hermione. I borrowed them," said Ron, handing her a pile of parchment. The Head Girl snatched the stack and glared at Ron.  
  
"Ron." Hermione went off about respect of people's property. Harry pulled on my hands and we departed.  
  
"Oh, those two. They really need to get together," said Harry, as we flopped down on the stairs outside the portrait.  
  
"Have they always been like this?" I asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Even the first moment they met. Hermione had come looking for Neville's toad and she ventured into our compartment. Ron had been about to do a spell his brother George had taught him and she came in and saw him about to do it. She said, "Let's see then." The spell was a dud and Hermione noticed my glasses were broken, so she fixed them. That was the first encounter and then the troll." Harry proceeded to tell me about the troll their first year.  
  
"I wish I had been here. My school was nothing like this. Boring old classes, no exciting teachers. Dumbledore is so incredible compared to Mrs. Frumpet. She was a tall skinny witch with blond hair and pale skin. She was strict and boring as all get out. Oh, and then there was Mr. Coldburn. He was our Potions teacher. I thought he was bad, but Snape makes him look like Santa Claus." I looked at Harry.  
  
"Tell me about American holidays, Keirsta," said Harry. I thought for a moment.  
  
"They aren't the same as England, but not too different. We celebrate most of the same holidays, except one that I can think of. Thanksgiving," I said. Harry squinted his eyes up.  
  
"Isn't that today?" he asked. I nodded. I noticed a slightly gleam in his eyes. What was he thinking? I wondered. He stood suddenly and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.  
  
"Wait here," he said and disappeared into the Tower. I waited and he reappeared a moment later. He wrapped his Invisibility cloak around me. We moved silently through the castle.  
  
"Harry where are we going?" I whispered. He didn't answer, but stopped in front of a portrait of fruit. He reached out and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open and we descended a staircase. We emerged into a huge kitchen. Many house elves were fixing food for dinner. One noticed us and bustled over.  
  
"Harry Potter, what did Dobby do to deserve such a visit?" the house elf asked. Harry smiled.  
  
"Remember the thing I talked to you about earlier? The basket?" he asked, eagerly. Dobby nodded and scurried off. I looked up at my boyfriend. Dobby reappeared with a large basket. Harry took it.  
  
"Thanks Dobby. This is Kiersta Grant, my girlfriend," he said, smiling. Dobby smiled and nodded at me.  
  
"Such an honor it is to meet the girl for Harry Potter," he said. I blushed.  
  
"Nice meeting you too, Dobby," I said. Harry and I departed the kitchen and he led me up through the castle. We stopped at a wall. He took the cloak off and began pacing three times. I looked at him.  
  
"Harry, love, what are you-" I started, but suddenly a door appeared and Harry smiled. He took my hand and led me into a room. It was filled with pillows and floating candles. A fire roared in a fireplace. I turned to him.  
  
"What is this?" I asked. He smiled and sat. He began unpacking the basket. Mashed potatoes, turkey, sweet potatoes, and cranberry sauce. I felt tears in my eyes. I launched myself at him. We rolled over. I kissed him soundly.  
  
"You are such a sweetheart!" I said. We sat up and got the rest of the food out. I snuggled against him as we ate. After we finished, we sat watching the fire. I felt sleepy, but happy.  
  
"I love you, Harry," I said. I heard him cough. I turned and looked at him. He was wiping his mouth on his napkin. He looked at me.  
  
"What?" he croaked. I turned around fully and looked him in his emerald eyes.  
  
"I love you, Harry James Potter." He smiled and tears were in his eyes.  
  
" I love you too, Keirsta Moira Grant," he said. We kissed, our lips pressed together. We pulled away and he held me in his arms.  
  
"Harry, we should be getting back," I murmured into his neck. He nodded reluctantly and picked up the cloak off the floor. He smiled.  
  
"Since you can make yourself invisible, you won't want to come under here with me, then," he said, mischievously.  
  
"Why would you think that? I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get close to you," I said. We were cloaked in the shiny material and moved quickly back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*Mystic Winds Breath of life Scoop him up Lest you wish me strife Set him down Let no harm come to him.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Author's note Please read

Sorry about not updating. I was really writer's blocked. Nothing was coming. The story seemed stuck, but everything is fine now. I truly apologize that I left you all hanging. I hope you enjoy the next installment. They will be coming closer together. I promise!  
  
~The Duchess~ 


	12. Hey to my readersan apology

Hey to my readers!  
  
It's The Duchess here! I'm sorry I've not updated any of my stories in a while. I've been busy for a long time with school and such and unable to have access to my docs. I'm heading home soon so I should be updating in the next month! I promise! I hope you have not abandoned me! Destiny Intertwined, Rain..., and the others will have at least a chapter on them by May I hope after I return! Thanks for being patient and I appreciate your reading my stories!  
  
The Duchess 


End file.
